


Gourmandise

by AkaUsa



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Guro, Vore, Witch Labyrinths
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Charlotte invite Mami à boire du thé avec elle.





	Gourmandise

Oh ma chère Mami, viens donc prendre un thé avec moi.

Assieds toi là, juste en face et raconte moi donc ta journée.

Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? Tu as mal aux jambes ? Allons, tu n'en as pas besoin si tu restes assise avec moi.

Pour ma part, je vais mieux qu'il y a quelques jours, même si je me souviens encore des piqûres. Je dois avoir une trace quelque part sur moi et cela me gratte, j'ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux, pas toi ? Le goût des médicaments est répugnant, je préfère tellement les gâteaux.

Un peu de sucre dans ton thé ?

Les médecins m'ont dit que je ne devais plus en prendre mais une ou deux cuillerée n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Ohlala, quelle maladroite, j'ai renversé le sucrier.

Attends, je vais retirer ce qui est tombé sur toi.

Non, non, ne me tire pas dessus voyons, laisse moi faire. Ah, tu as de si jolies mains, ce serait dommage de les abîmer et les recouvrir de poudre noire avec ces vilains mousquets.

Tes doigts sont si mignons ma petite Mami, roses et sucrés.

Ne bouge plus, voilà. Je vais lécher les grains de tes doigts, les embrasser avec mes lèvres, avec mes dents. Voilà, c'est tout de suite mieux et tellement bon.

Comment ? Tu ne veux plus de thé ? Quel dommage. Prends en donc au moins une gorgée, il est si délicieux, chaud, sucré et amer à la fois. Presque comme de la viande.

Non, pas comme cela, tu salis tout. Regarde, la nappe est toute rouge maintenant.

Attends, je vais la porter moi même jusqu'à tes lèvres.

Voilà, n'est-ce pas bon ? Et pourtant tu n'en veux plus. D'accord, dans ce cas je vais finir le thé moi-même.

Ahah, comme tu y a placé les lèvres c'est un peu un baiser indirect.

Crac.

Oh non, cela m'a tellement émoustillée que j'ai croqué dans la porcelaine.

Ne vas pas croire que je disais cela de manière perverse voyons, je suis une innocente petite fille tout comme toi.

Quoique ma poitrine n'est sûrement pas aussi développée que le tienne et n'a pas l'air aussi belle.

Dis, tu me montres à quoi elle ressemble en dessous ?

Scrich.

Ma jolie Mami, que ta poitrine est douce et rose. Comme je t'envie.

Elle est encore plus ample que je l'avais imaginée. A-t-elle le goût du lait ? Celui du lait chaud et sucré au petit-déjeuner.

Dis Mami, tu ne voudrais pas un peu partager ?

Allons, pourquoi fais tu cette tête ? Je plaisante juste !

Tu vois, c'est que tu es si gracieuse et adorable, si délicieuse que je ne peux m'empêcher de te le répéter encore et encore. Je voudrais pouvoir te regarder pour toujours, te dévorer du regard même.

Par exemple, tes cheveux sont d'une couleur magnifique. Un mélange de miel, de fromage et d'œuf au plat exactement comme ma mère me les cuisinait avant. Maintenant elle ne peut plus parce je n'ai plus le droit d'en manger et elle se fâche dès qu'elle me voit avec une sucrerie. Oh pourquoi, pourquoi ? C'est bien trop injuste !

Mais tes cheveux, ma douce Mami, ne sont pas dans la liste des nourritures dont je suis privée. Ils sont doux au toucher et sentent bon le shampoing. La forme en zigzag de tes couettes me rappelle même des pâtes. Mami, te rends tu comptes à quel point je rêve de pâtes ?

Fwish.

Tu sais, j'y ai bien réfléchi et mes sentiments sont clairs maintenant.

Dès que j'ai croisé ton regard caramel, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans celui-ci.

Tes formes toutes en rondeurs et en sablier m'ont attirées.

Oh Mami, je crois que je t'aime.

Je veux t'embrasser. Est-ce que tes lèvres ont le goût du sucre et du thé ? Est-ce que ta bouche qui te sers à sentir le goût des aliments à gardé celui de tout ce qui y est entré ?

Je veux t'embrasser partout sur le visage. Partout.

Ne fais pas ta timide voyons, je ne vais pas te manger.

Croc.

 


End file.
